


Transformers: Zombieworld

by ZA_Black92



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, Raf has a breakdown, Robots vs zombie, The Walking Dead References, Zombieland references, left 4 dead references, miko loses an eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: After a strange solar storm throws the bots and cons into a year long stasis. they finally awake to very different earth, where a mysterious virus has cause the dead to rise again and prey upon the living as Jack, Miko and Raf try to do what they can to survive. while the cybertronians try to find the cause and a cure. Also on my Wattpad,DA,Fanfiction accounts!





	1. Days of end spend them wisely my friend...

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers prime belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Chapter 1**

**Days of end Spend them wisely my friends...**

 

"Arg...oh my head,...Ratchet? is everyone alright?" Optimus prime asked as he looked over the Autobots who were just waking up too, "We're fine! just a little stiff." Ratchet answered "man, what hit me?" Bulkhead asked as he leaned against the wall and as Bee helped Arcee up "A fair question." the prime said going over to the computer and tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't Ratchet huffed and tried turn it after shoving the taller bot out of the way, again same story, it was then he noticed how dark the base was and how much dust had accumulated, how long were they out for?

"We better contact Fowler."

"Can't do that communications are down."

"What about the children?"

"Again I can't Com...wait switch the local radio I'm picking up something,...i-it's Jack?!"

 

The bots all switched their comms to radio as Jack calm but worried voice flooded their audio receptors " _ **2-4-1-10-** My name is Jack Darby, can anyone hear me?  if you can hear this stay away from Jasper! take the back roads and run! the town is lost the town belongs to the dead! Repeat Jasper is gone! what was that?...shit Miko let's go!"_  the transmission cut off as the bots tried to figure out what on unicron's spark was going on?

**meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Megatron was not happy "What do you mean the engines are down?!" he yelled at random vehicon who was shaking under his gaze, when the drone didn't answer fast enough he thrown into a wall, as the warlord turned his red optics on the others. " I want these engines online and this ship in the air before the autobot scum finds us!!"

he growled as the other cons got to work, while their leader went to find Soundwave. who was conversing with Knock-out who looked freak over something TIC showed him "Uh, Lord Megatron I think you should see this." he said looking at the visor the silent mech turned his helm to his leader and replayed what Laserbeak had found while flying outside,

_Cities in ruin, highways blocked by a sea of cars leaving them, towns abandoned. but, what caught him off was footage of Temperance the E-type human they captured wandering an empty road. she noticed the metal bird waved at him "where the hell have you guys been?" she mumbled in a dead tone briefly pausing at a car she looked inside, and winced and continued to a small gas station. only to find the pumps destroyed and sign saying ''no gas'' she sighed kicking some dirt and scratching the back of her head._

_"I might as well check the store, see if there's anything to salvage.", she said to herself reaching for the handle before fore the sound of a can being kicked got her and Laserbeak's attention, the con landed and curiously followed her as they walked over to the row of cars,_

_Temperance bent down to look under a truck and they saw child walking around playing with an empty can, Temperance calmly got up and went around the car saw a little boy with his back turned to her. he was wearing dirty shorts and black t-shirt._

_"hey kid, are you okay?" she called out the boy froze "It's okay you can trust me I won't hurt-" her words died when the boy turned around; to reveal a bloodied mouth and milky dead eyes glaring at her._

_the ash blond woman sighed sadly then calmly reached for the gun she had strapped to her side, the boy growled viciously at her as he made his way towards Temperance who pulled the trigger. bang echoed as the boy fell to the ground dead  blood leaked from the back of his head._

_the blonde holstered her weapon, as her gray eyes cautiously swept the area she ran to her car and drove off as Laserbeak went over to the child then over to the car, the human had looked into and saw a woman with a bullet wound in her head slumped up against the steering wheel, the con suddenly hissed when it saw in the distance more of those, infected humans shambling from the woods before he stopped recording flew off back to the Nemesis._

Megatron was silent for a moment then look at Knockout for an explanation since he was the medic and interacted with humans more then the other cons, the red mech noticed his master's gaze and cleared his throat "Call me crazy but, I think those were zombies." he said unsure he'd seen the movies, But it was impossible! they were fictional right?

"Zombies?"

"from the movies I'd seen they're dead humans. that somehow reanimated, and walk the earth to feed on the living."

"How would they have done that?"

"voodoo, a virus, biological warfare,..Maybe? oh, there was one with the comet."

Knock-out shrugged as Soundwave suddenly brought up the news article about the solar flare and eclipse "solar zombies... Now that's a new one," the red mech shut up when Megatron glared at him. then turn to Soundwave "Find Temperance and your daughter bring them back here." the warlord ordered TIC nodded and ran down the hall and out of the ship.

 he then turned to Knock-out "Check and see if those fools have found a way bring the comms back up, and contact the Autobots." the red mech nodded but paused wondering if he heard right "The Bots sir?" Megatron just glared at him "Until, we figure out what caused this. our mission is on lock down and a temporary truce is in effect." he said before following after Soundwave to scout out the area.

**with the humans group**

A purple muscle car drove down a deserted road  Raf sighed as he watched the scenery go by Abby sat in the divers seat to doing the same. when a tiny sneeze caused Abby to look in the back "Ops, did someone sneeze?" she chirped at the baby girl sitting in the back. who babbled happily as the auburn haired android. leaned out of the drivers seat and wipe the baby's nose, as the rear view moved to look at her and the child "there you go J.J. all clean~" she said chucking the tissue out the window.

"I'm not an expert on human sparklings but, shouldn't she be talking by now?"

"She's fine Steve."

"You sure about that? most of the other children her age at the camp already speaking."

"Like I said Jessica's fine, there's nothing wrong with her, she's just working at her own pace."

The Con was quiet as he and Abby looked over at Raf ever since his sister died giving birth to J.J. he hasn't spoken or acknowledged her, Abby usually act as her primary caregiver. this baby girl was his only family left, and he acts like she doesn't exist.

the android sighed as the familiar watch tower of the trailer park came up, about six Vehicons had helped clear out the walkers and built a security wall out old buses and trucks. Steve came to a stop and undid the seat belts Raf got out to find Jack and MIko.

two more cons named Bob and Polo came to them. they unhitched the trailer in the back, "Okay we got water filters, canned spaghetti, soup, beans, powdered milk and eggs, cold medicine pain killers and we hit a deer on the way over, so people are having stew tonight"

Abby said taking J.J. out of the backseat as the vehicons helped unload the trailer and one took the dead deer off Steve's roof before the car transformed, helped his brothers out.

"Ah, there's the little aft kicker!" one of the vehicons named Floyd said looking down at J.J. in Abby's arms the baby giggled and snuggled into the android shoulder trying to hide "op now she's gone again." J.j. peeked out to of her ""Hiding place"" the con chuckled "Found her again!" the Auburn forced a smile as the purple mech teased the baby "Floyd did something happen?" she asked the vehicon's door fins twitch.

"I think I saw Laserbeak flying around." her spark sank as the purple mech calmly reached out to hold the little girl, the android complied as Floyd delicately cradled the tiny femme in his servo, gently caressed the baby's cheek and brown hair with his finger.

"So, that means Megatron is awake?"   

 "Seems like it."

"What now?"

"I don't know. and I speak for my brothers when I say; I don't want to leave you guys especially in this hell pit."

Floyd looked around the park watching the kids play, and adults and his brothers helping and working with each other to survive these dark times, he wouldn't wish this sort of plague on his worst enemy, with a sigh he calmly handed J.j. back to Abby.

 the alarm suddenly went off "Unknown convoy heading this way!" Vince yelled from the tower Abby handed J.j, to  Sierra who ushered the other children into an armored trailer "It's gonna be okay! just keep your heads down alright?" she heard the red head say as an older man closed the door and stood guard with Bob.

Abby calmly walked up to the front gate tower and looked through the binoculars Vince handed to her and nearly dropped them when she felt a familiar in her chest "Bee?Ratchet?...Hold your fire!" she called out the Vehicons and humans they looked at each other and shrugged.

as the girl jumped from the tower and ran over to the Autobot who transformed to greet her when suddenly she was pushed protectively behind Ratchet "Deceptions! don't mov-! Abby what are you;" Medic shouted as The Auburn haired girl suddenly jumped into their line of fire "Don't shoot! they're my friends!"

she said as the bots looked at her like she just said Miko was wearing a dress, "Your friends! Are you out of your-" Arcee started only for Prime to stop her "Let her explain..." he said as the Autobots put their guns away "Let them in!" Abby ordered Vince nodded and opened the gate as the bots rolled in and gawked; when they saw the small community the human vehicons made.

 as the armored trailer opened and the kids ran out to their parents or guardians Sierra was the last out and handed J.j. back to Abby the baby's big brown eyes stared curiously up at the bots 'uog' she babbled "Yeah more metal people." the green eyed Android humored as the bots stared down at the youngling "Abby, would you please tell why these cons are here?" Arcee demanded glaring every time one one of the looked at her.

"After that solar flare you guys went into stasis lock, The guys and myself were spared because they were in a mine and I was in the sub-level of the base, after a few days of waiting you guys didn't wake up, so I left to find help, instead I found hell."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see any?"

"Any what? oh, the sea of cars? yeah we kind of step over those."

"No not cars the" "WALKERS!!!"

Vince yelled from the Tower again as as the whole park went into a frenzy Abby handed the baby to an old woman who hid the same trailer as before, as Abby, Vince an older man and Polo ran out of the park, and open fire on a group of emancipated humans to the autobots horror, when an odd got growl Vince's attention.

"We got a hopper ack!" Vince was knocked on on his back one of the hoard jump with inhuman force and speed and pin him, the ginger struggled as the things bloody sharp claws tried to claw at him and it bloody maw tried going for his neck but ginger was using his gun to block thing.

 when sudden an ax swung and the ""hoppers"' head went flying Vince sighed in relief as a hand reached out to him "Thanks Darby." he said as Jack pulled him up as Miko stood behind him when the Autobot watched still horrified "Why did you do that?!" Ratchet demanded as the kids looked at him funny "good to seeing you too Ratchet." Jack said ignoring the question "You fired on those people why?" the teens snorted "People? open your eyes tin-can those were walkers." Vince sneered walking back into the park to clean himself up. 

Before any the Autobots could question the growling got the humans and bots attention they looked down and saw the Hopper's head was still moving much to their morbid amazement, Miko sucked her teeth and calmly walked over to the head and and stabbed it through it's eye finally killing it "Eye for an Eye." she mused before looking up at Bulkhead showing him her scarred face and eye-patch and walking after Vince. but, froze when a gurgling sound came from behind her, the Japanese girl whirled around and frowned.

"Aw, crap the rotted pus-bags got Howard." she said as the body from the older guy laid out on the road with his jugular and half his face chewed off, slowly started to twitch and froth at the mouth.

before slowly standing back up and unnaturally moving as inky brownish blood dripped from his mouth and open wounds. he let out a guttural growl before a sniper shot took Howard out, Miko looked up at the guard tower and waved at a woman who waved back, before the one eyed teen made her way inside the park with the others the Autobot took one last look at the carnage before the gates slide shut.

~.end.~...for now

 


	2. Survivor Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> profiles of the Jasper survivors.

**Name** : Vince Jonas (They never mention his last name in the show.)

 **Age** 17

 **Occupation** : High school student (Former.)

Sniper/Greendale trailer park Front gate guard.

 **Partners(S)** : Howard [Deceased] Vehicon 90l0 (Polo)

 **S/O** : Sierra Marcos

Formerly the bully of Raf and Jack, Vince now put his brute strength and sharp eyes to good use; protecting his friends and the other survivors of the zombie plague, once he was on hostile terms with Jack being the leader of their group. But, now? he knows that he and the others would be dead if it weren’t for Jack’s group taking him in, he too much of a coward and respects Jack for swallowing his anger and pride and letting Vince stick around with his group.

———————————————————–

 **Name** : Sierra Marcos (Again surname never mentioned.)

 **Age** : 16

 **occupation** : High school student (Former)

Co-op clerk at the Greendale Trailer Park, and Daycare assistant for the survivors children.

 **S/O** : Vince Jonas

 **Partners** :  Hilary Bellamy (Boss/teacher)

Former cheerleader and crush of Jack’s Sierra now works for the parks co-op distributing food and water to the survivors, when she not doing that she usually found in the makeshift school house; helping Hilary look after the children.

 when the alarm sounds Sierra is ordered to escort the children to the armored bunker and guard them, in case of any hostiles attacks on the camp. Like everyone else in the camp she’s very protective of the little ones and would die for them if it come to that.  

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

<https://transformerszombieau.tumblr.com/>

 

visit it anytime you want for updates or asks!


	3. Dust of the new dawn

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers prime belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

_**Dust of the new dawn...** _

 

 

Silence, eerie silence is what greeted Soundwave when he arrived at his daughter's foster home, he briefly wondered if Pinknoise fell victim to solar storm in infiltrator mode, if that was the case it would've hard to explain to any survivors to see a seemly dead girl suddenly rise up and start talking and walking like nothing had happened to her

...and if that were the case then someone could he shook his helm, no if his femmeling were dead; he would have felt the second he woke up. turning on his holoform Soundwave walked up to the front door he went to knock only for the door to swing open and a shotgun barrel pointed at his face.

 he blink and follow the length of the gun and came face to face with the gray eyes of Olivia Smith his daughter's adoptive mother aiming a gun at him, She squinted before her grey eyes widened "Shawn? you're alive? how?" she immediately yanked Soundwave inside and pushed a heavy bookcase back in front of her door.

 after catching her breath the black haired woman whirled around and tackled the purple haired holoform in a hug, ""Shawn"" let out a silent growl before looking down at the sobbing woman; not really sure on what to do, his pink eyes shifted awkwardly under his sunglasses as he returned the hug rubbing her back unsure on what he was doing ( _he'd seen humans do it on TV_.)

after a moments she finally calmed down and got off of Soundwave as he got up and signed 'where's Piper?' Olivia blinked before gesturing for him to follow her upstairs, "I'm not sure what happened! one minute she's on her bed watching the eclipse, next she's in a coma! she-" Olivia went to opened Piper's door and froze when it opened before they even reached it, and a very confused groggy Piper looked around rubbing her head, before landing on her parents "Mom? Dad? what the hell's going on?" she asked as her mother gawked at her.

"y-you're awake?"

"Yeah that what usually happens when you sleep..."

"A-are you okay?"

"I have a headache...what happened outside? there's crashed cars everything's boarded up."

Piper asked as her pink eyes switched from blue to white as she tried to adjust and steady herself, Soundwave and immediately caught her when she tried to take a step out of her room 'are you good to drive?' he commed to her as he help 'yeah in a few minutes why?'

she commed back 'pack what you need you're coming with me..." his pink eyes briefly went over to Olivia "both of you.' he said the black haired infiltrator looked up at her sire "W-where are we going?" she asked out loud getting her mom's attention the purple haired holoform looked between to two femmes "Location: Nemesis." as the mother and daughter stared at him in shock.

Meanwhile (brought to you by Pinknoise's [alt-form](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/00/05/15/000515501a494574ad8835e33a48a74a.jpg). a black can-am Spyder with pink uv lights and what her [botform](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-OC-Pinknoise-679016464?ga_submit_new=10%3A1494051149) }      

Temperance let out a tired sigh as she took a sip of her whiskey as sat at the pub thinking of her next move so far she was drawing blanks with a sigh she got up to pour another shot she asked the bartender. but, he was hanging out at the moment' she let out a dry laugh as she looked up at the rotted geek. that growled and tried to grab at the ash blonde. alas that noose around his neck had a pretty tight grip on him. 

She cocked a brow as she walked around the swinging stiff examining him, "humph, well ain't that interesting." she said dodging it's arm "not a bite on you? maybe it really was that orange stuff that rained from the sky." she mumbled taking a another shot from the bottle as her mind drifted back the day the solar flare happened.

a few days later a weird foul smelling orange goo started to fall down like rain. then the whole damn world goes to hell! Temperance was brought out of her thoughts by a cracking noise she looked up and saw the wooden beam holding the bartenders corpse was starting to break "uh-oh..."

she said calmly backing up as the beam gave way and the bartender fell to floor was and was crawling towards Temperance reaching for her legs with quick thinking, the ash blonde grabbed a wooden broom stick; snapped over her leg and used the sharp jagged to impale the bartender through the head,

the grey eyed woman stepped over the corpse and went to take one last shot before glancing at the blackboard behind the bar and saw the employee names and who was on duty at the time, and sighed before spinning her stool around to face the whole bar "Well let's have toast; to your health Jimmy!" she yelled before downing the shot and admiring the blood bath she made of about 10 zombies.

Who were either impaled, dismembered, or just beaten to barley recognizable pulp, as the blond passed the carnage a few growled and snapped the jaws at Temperance as she calmly grabbed a rag put it in a liquor bottle and set the end of the rag on fire and threw it behind her as she walked out of the bar, whistling the Addams family theme song.

as she went out into the street looking for a usable care that didn't have a an empty gas tank or zombie in the backseat...she huffed as she stumbled a bit "Okay...probably should've saved the drinking for _after_ I found a car and somewhere to sleep." she slurred to herself before shaking her head she straightening up, and stalked the street checking her surroundings.

suddenly the ground started shaking she looked behind he and just barely dodged a fire hydrant being swung at her but the force from the impact was enough to knock back into a bus a few walkers in and around the bus noticed her and started making their way towards Temperance as the ash blonde haired woman saw what tried to hit her

...it was another mutated zombie a big one. it was large with opened wounds, from the skin tearing open around it's arms as it's grotesque muscular frame has grown to large for it's skin to hold together, as it slowly gargled at her and struggled to pull it's makeshift weapon from the ground, succeeding and went to take another swing at her.

Temperance rolled out of the way as the monster slammed it's hydrant into the bus; crushing a few of it's own kind as it did, the bus began to leak gas and oil as the cogs began to turn in Temperance's head seeing the monster was stuck in the bus trying pull it's hydrant she knew only had a few moments for this to work.

Seeing a propane tank sitting by her feet, Temperance kicked the can over to the bus, as the blonde took cover behind a dumpster; pulled out her gun and fired she hit her mark and the bus went up in flames; sending metal and charred zombies flying in all directions.

Temperance sighed in relief before the familiar gargling caught her attention; she looked up "Oh, come on?!" she yelled as sound of metal dragging on concrete; as the familiar frame of the monster came shambling out of the smoke and flames Temperance winced as she barely had enough ammo to fight back.

Unknown to Temperance her little bomb caught the attention of a certain alien jet; flying over the town she was currently scavenging in. before the blonde could even pull the trigger, a giant metal foot slammed on the ground; 

crushing the mutant and stunning Temperance who sat the ground starring at the bloody mess on the ground and slowly follow the leg up to see it's owner Megatron who stared down at her with an almost unreadable expression she see hints of amusement and...relief?

Her brows furrowed in confusion as the warlord spoke "Well, you certainly know how to get a mech's attention." he mused before narrowing his eyes and reach down, Temperance let out a yelp as he lifted her off the ground. her grey eyes widened when she saw a group of walkers standing just where she was sitting a second ago, when they lost sight of her they went for the next best thing the flaming remains of their own kind.

both herself and Megatron grimaced watching this he then saw Temperance was missing her left hand, and in it's place was a black wrap and a sharpened brick trowel. She noticed him staring and pulled her jacket sleeve over it "It would seem we have a lot to discuss." he said, before the mech transformed around the Ash blonde woman who groaned from the dizzying feeling of being juggled around by metal bits and the sudden take off into the sky as the war lord flew off towards his ship.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo-form Soundwave uses sign language to communicate


	4. Turning of the screws

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers prime belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

After everyone calmed down and the greendale survivors got to know their new additions. things went back well, what they consider normal. but, the Autobots had yet to get answers as they sat around a campfire in front of abby's trailer. or in Prime and Ratchet's case stood as said android came out of her trailer, taking a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain everything to them as she calmly sat in a old rocking chair rocked J.J. to sleep.

"It happened a few days, after you guys went into stasis, From what Jack told me this orange rain showered to whole town in this goo that...I don't people started getting sick and dying then well you saw for yourselves... "

"What did we see exactly? all I saw were sick humans being gunned down like animals!"

"Oh, don't!...(Whispers) give me that dad uh-Ratchet! I know you've watched those movies Miko brought to base! You know exactly what's going on, you saw that man's head?! and what happened to Howard? the dead are walking and humans are dying out! (She raised her voice a bit causing J.J. to stir)"

"While we're on the subject of humans viruses, whose child is that?"

The medic demanded the others were now eyeing the baby, while Ratchet gave his adopted daughter a suspicious look as if he accusing her of being a teen mom, Bee beeped something along the lines of *[She can't be Abby's Ratchet, she a android, she doesn't have-"}*

the yellow bots door wings twitched under the medic's gaze. as the auburn haired android rolled her "Guys this is Raf's niece Jessica June." the bots eyes eyes widened as the baby whimpered "June?" Arcee said her brows furrowed as realization slowly dawned on the bots Abby sadly nodded "She got bit at our last campsite, Jack waited for her to come back before he...." Abby choked up but, the message was loud and clear.

No one was safe with this plague, any given time those you once consider friends and family could die at anytime and the survivors would be helpless to stop it. "Abigail? may I ask where are Raf and Jessica's family?" Optimus asked concerned when they first arrived Miko and Jack welcomed them all back with open arm, But, Raphael didn't even acknowledge them he just stared, then went into his tree house and went to sleep. Abby blanched as the subject of Raf came up, she looked almost scared talking about him.

 "His Family didn't make it."

"But the baby-"

"Her mother died giving birth to her, since then Raf hasn't been very sound minded...and it's scaring me."

"Abby did... Raf try hurt Jessica?"

The android didn't answer she just got up and put J.J. to bed, The bots jumped when Miko's voice broke the tension "There was a hoard surrounding us, J.J. wouldn't stop crying..." the one eyed teen frowned as she recalled the events "next thing we knew Raf had his hands around her neck and kept squeezing, if Jack hadn't intervene-"

she let out a shaky breath as she looked up at the tree house "...we try not to think about it." With that Miko walked down the darkened dirt road "where are you going?" Bulkhead asked still reeling over what she just told them "Home. Jack's expecting me." she said as her guardian and Arcee blinked stunned that their charges were together? while Bumblebee was trying to comprehend what Miko and Abby had said.

how horrified Abby was when Optimus asked if Raf had harmed Jessica, he looked up at the tree house then down to Abby's trailer then at Ratchet who was glaring down at the fire before chucking a few sticks into it, then walking off as bee made whirling noise *Where are you going?* the medic paused then looked back at Bee.

"to their medical station to speak with Catherine see if she has anything on this plague." he said then looked at Optimus who nodded "I suggest you go find your charge, too prime." the prime just hummed as Ratchet disappeared down the path into the shanty town. one of the Vehicon's gave him an awkward wave as the medic passed him then returned to chatting with an old man.

As everyone settled in Optimus was silent as he processed this whole scenario and came to a very risky decision, if they wanted these humans to survive they needed to form an alliance with Megatron.

**meanwhile**

Megatron was glad to see some power returned to the Nemesis's systems as he walked towards the medical bay. he could hear Temperance cuss out Knock-out as he gave her an examination and something, the warlord had came up with on the way back to the ship,

"Ow, dammit! that hurts"

"I told you not to squirm!"

"Well, if I'd known you were gonna take samples, before attaching the damn thing! I would've asked for a local!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who sawed my left hand off! then did a scrap job at cauterizing it! who know what kind infection you could've-"

Knock-out stopped lecturing her when Megatron walked in eyeing them "Knock-out I trust you been treating miss Monroe well?" the warlord inquired as the red medic stuttered "uh- yes of course! Lord Megatron, aside from the alcohol in her system she in good health, which is surprising considering limited knowledge in the medical care."

 He said giving her a glare then brought Megatron a data pad with Temperance's medical stats, the warlord skimmed through it "And how is our patient adjusting to my little gift?" his red eyes moved over to the ash blond woman as she flex her new metal fingers while examining the robotic appendage,

"Kind of cold and pinchy... " she said then made a fist and a sharp blade extended of her wrist just above her knuckles, "But, I think I can get use to it." Temperance said with a smirk as the warlord hummed almost amused at her reaction before the med bay door opened.

Soundwave walked in with Pink-noise both in robot form carrying her mother on her shoulder "Ah Soundwave, I see you've found your femmeling." the black armored femme awkwardly shuffled as her father nodded "It's...good to see you child." Megatron said feeling the same awkwardness, the last time he'd seen her she was just a sparkling and it was before the war.

 Soundwave had sent her off planet to protect her, "You to...uncle." she said as her pink optics examined the med-bay she'd never been on the nemesis so this was all foreign to her, as her optics landed on Knock-out stared right back at her seemingly in a trance.

 while Pink-noise's optic changed from pink to blue in sync with her UV lights as she nervously gave her sire a look, _(she doesn't know how to talk to boys Human or Cybertronian.)_ "I take it your here, so Knock-out can exam your daughter and the foster carrier?" Knock-out blinked snapping out of his trance,

as Megatron continued chatting with the TIC who kept glaring at Knock-out when the warlord had his back turned, the red medic could only shutter at what Soundwave had planned as Megatron calmly went over to the examination table and picked up Temperance and walked out.

"I expect a full report on your findings while you were searching for the these two femmes, Soundwave."

*In Starscream's voice "Yes, lord Megatron."

"Also when Laserbeak returns, send him to the bridge, I wish to examine his recent findings."

In Starscream's voice "Yes, my liege."

With that Megatron left the med-bay as Soundwave slowly turned to Knock-out and said in a deep distorted voice: " **Not my daughter you Glitch"** before walking out of the med-bay dragging Pink-noise out with him. the younger cybertronian was very confused as she looked back at the stunned medic,

who felt his cooling fans kick in as he stared at her back as she walked before turning his attention on to Olivia when cleared her throat and tried to ignore the suspicious looks the black haired woman gave him as he took out another data pad.    


	5. RiD Special chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how zombie world would have played out if it were in RiD2015!

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers RiD2015 belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

"urg...what happened Fixit? Strong-arm? is everyone alright?" Bumble-bee asked as he opened his optics checking on his team as they slowly reactivated, "We're alright Lieutenant." Strong-arm said as she transformed and stretched as Sideswipe followed suit "Save for the headache, and stiff joints." the red bot said as he tried helping Grimlock up

"Whoa, why do I feel like I was hit in the head with Keith's rocket hammer?" the dinobot said leaning on his friend who just shrugged as Fixit stretched "Oh steer, leer, Dear! that solar storm must put put us into stasis lock." the minicon said as he scanned the team for any lingering effects finding none, he decided to check on the humans,

"Fixit where are you going?"

"To check in with Denny and Russell, I'm sure our sudden absence must have worried them."

"Right we should probably check in on Abby and the others too..."

"Huh? clawed, Flawed ODD! I can't seem to unlock the gate..."

Fixit said as Bumblebee checked his comm and couldn't pick up a signal "The comms are down too, Grimlock?" The dinobot nodded as he grabbed the rocket ship gate and lifted it open as the bots walked out of the command center, and were greeted by an eerily silent scrapyard which confused them "Hey, guys I'm picking up a radio signal on emergency channel, it sounds like Kendra?" Sideswipe said confused why the hell was she on the broadcast? the other bots changed their comm to radio.

_**"Echo 2-4-1-10 am I Transmitting? can anybody hear me? My name is Kendra Mason, and if you can hear this stay away from Crown City! The city has fallen it belongs the dead now! I found this radio tower still functioning I'm leaving this message on repeat...I'm not staying long! The crown has fallen! Repeat! the crown has fall-Chop-Shop?! What the-! *Message rewinding* Echo 2-4-1..."** _

The bots were silent as they tried to understand what the hell was going on? but before anyone could say anything a sudden slam caused them to jump they looked to the front of the scrapyard and saw a man walking around on the scrapyard's warehouse roof only for him to fall off the roof,

and land with a sicken crack! causing them all to gasp and run over the fallen human, Fixit scanned him and suddenly backed away in shock "What"s wrong? is he.." Bumblebee asked worriedly, The orange bot nodded "Yes. but, a-according t-to my scan he's been offline for three weeks!"

Fixit said fearfully as Sideswipe looked around unnerved "B-but we saw him wal-wah!" he suddenly points behind Fixit who whirled around to see the fallen human slowly standing up he was missing his jaw the orange minicon let out a girly shriek, before punching the man his little metal fist went right through the shambling man's head as he fell for the last time. as the autobots gawked at the body then at Fixit's bloody servo then slowly came to a horrifying realization; Where's the rest of their team?

**meanwhile**

"Oi, princess, the little squish wants ya.."a tired Chop-shop said poking Kendra in side the one eyed human groaned as her colbalt eye adjusted to the light and glared at the five spider-cons four were sleeping or her case hogging the makeshift bed, while one was curiously watching the baby girl sitting on the shack floor coloring "What cha drawing Monkey?" she asked stretching a bit as she stood up and went over to the baby and Righty,

the little blond haired toddler babbled as she happily patted the paper covered in purple and pink scribble, "Ah, it's like that eh?" the fallow haired girl stared at the paper for a few moments "Is..it me?" she asked the little mumbled before pointing behind her.

"Oh, it's me and Chopy! now i see it, good job Alix!~" she mused as Boss came up behind her and snorted "That load of scrap?! that dudn't look lik...." he swallowed his words when the rest of the lads and Kendra gave him _the look._ and Alix looked at with her big brown eyes.

"It's ah...nice." he huffed as the sudden sound gunshots and someone banging on the trailer door got their attention, one of the lads when to open the door and an old man Boss tried to remember his name something with an L? "Louis? what's going on?" Louis that was his name as the rest of the Spider-cons woke up to look at the old man, unnerved he rarely visits their little abode, due to arachnophobia.

"What's all this then?"

"that group from two weeks ago they broke fence, and released a bunch of walkers and they're killing everyone!?"

"How the hell did they break, fraggin' the fence?!"

"There was a back panel that was falling apart we going to fix it! no one except me and a few guards knew about it! We have to go! now!"

 _*It must have been an inside job*_...Boss thought as he watched Louis pick up Alix while Kendra and Righty pack supplies, before the eight of them ran out of the campgrounds they used as a home for the past year, all round they could hear screaming and gun shots some of them whizzed past Kendra's head as she turned around to Louis whose bum knee was slowing him down.

"Gimme Ally!" she yelled to the man when suddenly he was he shot in the head and his body landed on the baby who screeched in pain as Righty rushed over to her "she's alright!? Your alight!" he said picking up the baby running behind Kendra and the rest of the lads.

"Eh see ya running baby!" one the attackers hollered at Kendra he took a shot at her but, got distracted by a Hopper jumping on his buddy, they didn't notice chop-shop's crew as they were faster the Kendra, Boss growled as he resisted the urge to transform and kill of every single one of those fraggers who threatened his home and charges. But, at the moment he was more concerned with getting away.

**a few days, later...**

Kendra was walking along an old bike trail carrying Aliz on her back, when she saw a rabbit dash in front of her, crouching down she aimed her crossbow, when Al woke up and saw the bunny and immediately giggled causing the animal to run off "Ally! that wasn't a pet! it was dinner!"

she hissed at the baby who flinched at the fallow haired girl's tone "Sorry, kiddo! I-I just I miss my friends, and being separated for this-" she was cut off by a dead rabbit being held in front of her face and saw one of the spider-cons holding it.

"Well, are ya takez the damnz thing or whot?" he huffed before a growling noise got their attention the con and humans turned and saw a female Hopper and few walkers crawling out of the woods! "Shit!" Kendra stated pointing her bow at the when Alix started to cry as the Hopper jumped and almost tackled Kendra to the ground only for a giant purple fist to punch her into the ground and crushing the zombie's head in,

Kendra stared in shock when Boss's voice broke her out of it "Get your aft and the kid up in that tower right now! And don't you dare come out til I say!" he roared as the last spider con shoved the dead rabbit into Kendra's bag and she took off towards a hunting tower she practically flew up the steps, she quickly scanned the inside it was clear as she put Alix down on a cot and locked the metal door.

 there must more walkers out there then Kendra thought, as she heard Chop-shop fighting the hoard and assumed a few stragglers had managed to get up the stairs "Oi, get the hell down from there ya rotted pus buckets!" the was more fighting before the sound of a loud engines and transforming Chop-shop suddenly yelled out "Ow, damn it we're on your side now dumb afts! check the tower if ya don't believe us!"

there the was silence for a few moments then someone knocked, Kendra cautiously opened the tiny slot on the door and saw "S-Sideswipe? I- how? where were you guys?!" she yelled opening the door all the way then checked for Chop-shop to see him being held by Grimlock and the others while glaring at the red bot who just stared at her, his brows furrowed and hesitantly reached out to move her hair out out of her face only for her put her hand over her bad eye,

"Don't." she said as Sideswipe optics darkened. "Did, _he_ do that to you?" he hissed glaring at Chop-shop who glared right back. "No coppa' she bloody lost her eye, fighten' er way through the city."  the combiner hissed "Your precious little princess wouldn't be talking to you if it weren't for me." he growled as Sideswipe sighed he believe he was doing this.

"thanks."

"Thanks for?..."

"Protecting my femme, can we go now?'

"No,Nope."

Sideswipe and the bots blinked looked back at Kendra in disbelief "What do you mean no? did he threaten you?" Sideswipe whispered to his girlfriend while glaring at Chop-shop "I did no such thing!" the spider con growled "Me an' Princess 'ere have an agreement; I protect her while she protects my precious cargo..." the autobots looked between the con and Kendra confused when a sudden thud and crying caught them off guard, Chop-shop eyes widened as he disassembled himself and the crew ran up the stairs.

The spider cons and Kendra went to go check on what ever was inside with her "She's okay I think she just surprised herself." they heard the fallow haired girl say as Boss's came from inside the tower "Ah, she's gonna 'ave a little bump on 'er noggin that's for sure." the other three spider's nodded agreement as Kendra came outside carrying a baby?!

the autobots all gawked at the weird family unit as Sideswipe finally spoke "What. the. Frak." he said looking at his femme unsure if he should be feeling betrayed, angry or confused.

what happened while they were asleep?! "Before you ask no, it's not my baby." she said bluntly as she tried handing the baby to one of the spider cons. but, they refused touch her because they were cover blood and other nastiness, they just opted to make funny faces rattling noises at her. 

"Chopy here, just show up after I recorded my message, took me to his hideout where he had a pregnant lady in labor with him, said he found her by the docks and didn't know what was up with her.

 next thing we know there's this baby no bigger than a bag of milk, (Real thing look it up!) in my arms and the mother's bleeding out! I couldn't stop the bleeding she died only she didn't stay dead...I think you can figure out the rest, as for why he kept Alix? your guess is as good as mine, maybe he has baby duck syndrome? who knows!" 

Kendra finished her explanation as the autobots processed what she was saying, "So, you didn't cheat on me with spider breath?" Sideswipe asked as everyone just stared at him "No." everyone said at the same time

"Then why do you smell like him?" Sides asked suspiciously as Kendra rolled her eyes...eye "trust me you'll figure it out later at bedtime, for now let's get some rabbit meat into this little monkey." she said tickling Alix's belly causing her to giggle.

**later**

Kendra wasn't kidding as the autobots and a jealous Sideswipe, watched as the chop-shop crew slept in a odd formation that had Kendra and Alix practically under the sleeping spider-cons.

one of the five would take shifts waking up and standing guard, listening for enemy humans and walkers, Bumble-bee called it smart it kept the two humans hidden while at the same time the cons were all together and combine if a threat did show up and well they saw the after math to that! 

it was around three am when Bee decided to ask something "Hey, uh..." the spider currently on duty looked up at him "Boss." he said his name as Bee nodded "Boss, right do you know where the other humans went? from our group I mean." the yellow bot asked hopefully getting some good news on his spark-mate's well being.

"Nope, can't say I do, Princess said she an' the rest of er friend got separated when the bridge collapsed." Boss said keeping his eyes peeled for any threats to his camp, as Bumblebee looked distraught,

the spider-con noticed this and sighed "But we're looking for them too. so, don't give up so easily." he said before yawning and scuttling to the pile  "alright you lot' shift change, Lefty yer up! chop chop!" Boss ordered taking Lefty's place on the spider nest as Bee looked up at the sky "Abby you better be okay..."    


	6. no rest for the living

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers prime belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

 

 

"No pulse, no brain activity well, other then the tiny part of the cerebellum and hypothalamus,"

"what about cell production?"

"None of that either except for a small percentage that seems to have slowed the decomposition rate."

"Do you have any samples of that orange substance everyone's talking about?"

Catherine shook her head "Well, I did but...the second it was exposed sterile conditions the virus died," Ratchet's holoform arched a brow as he looked up from the files his partner provided him, "It went to bright orange liquid to grey dry powder...I tried to get it hydrated again, it didn't work." the doctor explained as she poured herself a drink, waiting for Ratchet realize who's file he was looking at as she calmly turned to look at him; then averted her gaze when he looked up at her. 

She sighed leaning against her kitchen counter as the autobot medic frowned, a part of him didn't want to believe that this was happening. That it was all just a crazy nightmare from watching too many of Miko's horror movies...But, one look at Catherine and Abby how venerable,tired and scared they were was enough to solidify that this was real and there was no going back.

Ratchet silently closed the file and froze at the name William Fowler...his eyes widened as he looked at the ginger haired doctor who nodded sadly taking another drink, "He-when...did he suffer?" the medic asked trying to process that he was staring at his former liaison's body and scans.

"Yes, he got bit by a Weeper, and no he didn't suffer." was all Catherine said finishing her drink, Ratchet had noted that she hadn't come near him since he step through the door like she was scared of him? or what he thought of her working on the dead body of one of their friends...

"Cathy..." she finally looked over at him. he winced seeing the bags under her eyes and saw Ratchet turned the chair a opened his arms "come here." he said gesturing his hands she calmly went over to him Ratchet calmly pulled into his lap at the ginger haired woman wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

she felt smaller as he wrapped his arm around her, "you've gotten thinner, and your body temperature is really low." he said scanning her, those were common signs of over exhaustion and stress both mentally and physically "are you tired?" Catherine nodded she tightened her hold on him when Ratchet suddenly picked her up "Where are we going?" she said groggily as Ratchet carried Catherine to her bed and tucked her laid down next to her.

"Go to sleep Catherine."

"I can't I need to,"

"Your not working alone in this anymore, if you ever feel overwhelmed tell me and I take over for you."

"But-"

"Rest, Doctor orders." Ratchet said firmly as he brushed some hair out of the tired woman's face, Catherine's laurel green eyes began to closed, after a few moments the rhythmic breathing; following the rise and fall of her chest, was music to Ratchet's audio receptors as the medic silently watched over before turning in himself.

**Meanwhile**

Optimus was hesitant to go see Hilary as he stood outside of the makeshift school the survivors set up, he saw her earlier with a few of the Greendale children; waiting for their parents or foster families to pick them up, a ghost of smile tug at his lips she always did want to be a teacher. but, not in a situation like this. Funny how fate always has a curve ball to throw at us "Bashful little cinnamon nerds." as Miko put it.

The prime hummed as his spark was over came a wave of apprehensiveness, what was he supposed to do? Apologize for disappearing for a year while she and the others fought for survival against the infected hoards they once called Friends and Family? with a deep sigh he transformed and activated his Holo-form, and climbed out of his alt-form, and knocked on the front door, a light turned on and there was shuffling before the door unlocked and tired woman with long wavy brown and coffee brown eyes was looking up at him in shock. 

"O-Optimus?"  

"Hello Hilary, may I come in?"

"Um...y-Yes, Of course, just keep your voice down It'll wake the children."

"Children?...oh I see."

Optimus felt a tad bit foolish to forget not all the children in this camp had families too look after them, casualties of the infected not every supply runner or guard comes back from their outings. so, someone has to watch over their children. Optimus was brought out of his thoughts by a hand touching his cheek,

His blue eyes met coffee brown as Hilary flinched "Sorry, is that bothering you I just-" she went to retract her hand only for the prime to gently grasped it as he leaned into it, "I'm glad you're safe." he squeezed her hand before leaning to kiss her only for a little whimper caused the prime and SILO leader to jump.

 They both turned to the hall and saw a little girl with short blonde hair and freckles peppering her face rubbing her eyes while clutching a teddy bear "Oh, sorry sweetie did I wake you up?" Hilary said picking her up and carrying her back to the kids room Optimus followed her.

 He was greeted by cribs, cots and sleeping bags lined up along the room, he could make out two toddlers older then J.J., four tween girls and two boys who looked about Raf's age and the little girl Hilary was carrying who looked around six, he winced hearing his partner whispering "everything was fine, and no one was gonna hurt them."

she kissed the little girl's forehead and calmly crept out of the room and look at Optimus as she lead him to the class room for privacy "Her names April. She had a nightmare about her parents" the Prime calmly looked out the window as she continued "... strapped to her car seat, said her parents had an argument and stopped in a hot-spot her mom got out to walk and got attacked, her dad went to help her but, I you can guess the rest."

Hilary explained morosely as she recalled the state the little girl was in when they found her "She attacked me y'know?" the brunette said making Optimus look at her curiously as she showed him a scar on her wrist. "cut my wrist with a piece of glass when I tried to help her, screamed when she saw me bleeding blue instead of red."

the SILO leader said with frowned, "She trusts me now, but, their just kids they don't deserve this, and sometimes I just..." she was cut off by Optimus hugging her "None of you deserve this. but, until we figure out a way to stop it...Just know We'll be here to help you through it." he kissed her on the cheek before Hilary lead him to her room and turned in for the night.

While on the other side of the trailer park Jack was woken up from his sleep from a rumbling causing him to sit up, somewhat startled, before the soft pit-patter of rain hitting his roof greeted him, he snorted then looked over a Miko and smiled at the sight of her bare back, as the memories and afterglow of their early activities came back to him, God she was beautiful even if she disagreed with him, as the storm continued outside.

Jack's throat felt dry and he got up put on some pants went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, then nearly had a heart attack when he saw two people calmly sleeping at his dinner table, he damn near shot them when he realizing who they were "Arcee, Blulkhead?! What the hell?!" he hissed they both woke up at the sound of his voice, Arcee spoke up groggily "Sorry, we just wanted to talk. but, you and Miko were..um" Bulkhead awkwardly cleared his throat as Miko stumbled in wearing one of Jack's shirts and nothing else.

 "wuz going won?"

"Nothing Babe go back to sleep!"

"I-is that Arcee and Bulkhead?"

"Yep, could-could you put on some pants or go back to sleep, Please?"

Miko's good eye looked blankly at Jack then looked down before waking up completely, she turned bright red and rushing back to their room, and coming back with pajama pants and Jack's shirt buttoned up. as Bulkhead awkwardly spoke up "So, how did you two end up... um.... well, here?" he asked as Arcee looked up at the two teens who whistled and shuffled nervously "Do we have to do this right now?" Jack asked "Yes." Their guardians said at the same time.

**Decepticons**

"ouch!Dad I said i was fine."

"CaN't bE ToO CaReFuL."

"Can't I go to medic to do th-"

"...No."

Pink-noise rolled her optics as Soundwave gave her systems a check and virus protection booster, how the heck he even knows how to do this procedure, the juvenile will never know, "MeDiCaL ChEcK CoMpLeTe; AlL SyStEmS aRe FuLl FuNcTiOnAl." the TIC announced as a small smiley face with heart eyes flashed on his visor as he patted his femmeling's helm between cat-ear like antennas that flashed white with embarrassment.

 as a few Vehicons watched snickering at the whole thing, causing her eyes and lights to turn purple as her [visor ](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-OC-Pinknoise-679016464)and face guard hid her face from their little audience. who failed to realize Soundwave was slowly advancing on them , before the ships communications choked to life; playing Jack Darby's message about Jasper, confusing Pinknoise as no one would tell her what was happening and why everything was well abandoned.

Soundwave scared the Vehicons off and turned to Pinknoise grabbing her arm dragged her to his berth room "StAy HeRe." he ordered as he closed the door locking it moments later. the whole ship powered up and rumbled as it lifted off the ground "They must have got the ship to full power." the infiltrator jumped hearing her mom's voice and saw her adoptive mom sitting on a large desk, Pink-noise retracted her visor and mask and eyed Olivia curiously.

"How do you know?"   

"That lady Megaton seems found of, told me."

"Y'know your taking this ' **my kid is a giant alien robot** ' thing pretty well, why's that?" 

"Well, after all the crap that's happened the past year, what with the zombie apocalypse and all , I've pretty much come full circle."    

Pinknoise nodded "Fair enough." before the door unlocked and Knock-out walked looking at a data "Miss Smith I-" both Pinknoise and Olivia looked up at the medic who stalled at the sight of the black armored femme her glossy obsidian finish reflecting his surprised face "Oh uh- Piper I..Mean Miss Smith, duh Pinknoise." The mother and daughter just watched him stumble with his words "You can just call me Piper or PK it doesn't matter."

she said with a shrug the maroon colored medic heating fans kicked on again before clearing his throat "Right PK, Anyway Miss S-Olivia, I didn't find anything harmful but I'm concerned by this spot in your leg, any Idea what it is?" Olivia squinted as a small realize what it was "Oh that's just a screw my surgeon put in my leg after a car accident, way before I adopted you." she said without even looking a Pinknoise who looked like she was about to ask.

"It doesn't affect my health or anything, the bone healed calcified around it" Knock-out seemed a little intrigue by that human were very curious creatures, even if some of them are loud and annoying, and down right sick and evil (I think you can guess who he's thinking of...) they certainly know how to adapt and survive.

 if Olivia and miss Monroe are anything to go by...it be a shame if they died because this plague. Knock frowned feel someone watching him he looked up saw Pinknoise and Olivia staring at something behind him "PK...your Sire is standing behind isn't he?" her UV's turned white as she looked at her peds awkwardly as the medic turn to face well his reflection before being dragged out "No! I was delivering a medical report! to Olivia." the two females heard a girly screech echo through out the ship "my finish!?!"

On the bridge

"Lord Megatron, we've picked up Five Autobot signals."

"can you pin point their location?"

"Locating, bringing up visual now..."

"Well that's unexpected..."

Megatron said taking in the grainy image of the greendale trailer park and and a few of his Vehicons helping the humans survive and defend their...settlement, he looked at Temperance who seemed on edge, "something troubles you?" he asked when she didn't answer him, the warlord arched a brow at the blond who had been silent since he brought her to the bridge "Temperance." she snapped out of what ever she was thinking of.

"huh? what, Sorry I was just remembering things."

"What sort of things?"

"Everything, my mistakes, what I've lost and those I've hurt and it's putting a lot of stress on me."

"I take it that's why you're running?"

Her grey eyes widened, was she that obvious? She looked at Megatron somewhat annoyed "Who says I'm running?" she huffed the grey mech wasn't convinced. he knew something must have happened between her, and the survivors on screen to make act this way. 

But, decided to hold off the questions when she was awake and sober, taking note that she hasn't tried to sleeping since he brought aboard, before Temperance could get another word out Megatron had picked her up off the console and carried her out of the bridge. but, paused.

"I'll be in my quarters. wake me when we've arrived" he ordered a Vehicon who bowed "Yes lord Megatron." when then they arrived he none too gently dropped Temperance on his berth she watched him check around his shelves, then pull out and dropped what looked like a giant bean bag next to her she stared at it perplexed.

Temperance then heard Megatron transform, the blond was confused when she didn't see his alt-form anywhere; when suddenly a large hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down on to the beanbag causing her to panic and struggle "Stop that."

a firm voice ordered the grey eyed woman stiffened when she heard that voice "Megatron?" she asked unsure red eyes narrowed at her "well obviously woman who else would it be?" an older man ([mtmte holo-form](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a9a8309ba6187769d2cfdcac78946e0c/tumblr_nsae24dOS61ur4ttco1_500.jpg)) hissed who was sitting under her, his arms wrapped around her waist to keeping her from wiggling around so much.

"how? I mean..."

"Holo-form though I've never had reason to used it until now."

"uh, why?"

"in due time, for now go try to get some sleep."

Megatron pull her against him as Temperance shifted nervously "and what if I say i'm not tired?." she frowned his red eyes were closed but, he was still awake "oh, I think I could make you tired. but, you'd probably have trouble walking for a couple days."he opened an eye and smirked and her flabbergasted face before resting her head on his chest within minutes the warlord and Mercenary were asleep.  


	7. Shattered glass Chapter

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers prime belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**(Shattered Glass is an alternate universe where the Cons are the Good guys and The Autobots are the bad guys.)**

**word of warning this is probably going to be my goriest chapter yet! Hilary is basically a female Negan.**

 

"Whoa... is that?" Temperance said stopping her caravan in middle of the road. her three friends stopped too, as they got out to examined what she was looking at "what is it?" Olivia smith asked as they approached a large metal structure "It's a friend of mine's ship..." the blond said the brick trowel she replaced her left hand with curiously tapped at the outside of making little *tink, *tink, noise.When suddenly the ship hummed to live causing the humans to back up as giant metal door opened and giant white robot step rubbing his head. 

"Urg...that must have some crash...is everyone all right?"

"Still Online and Kicking big M!"

"That's good to hear Soundwave check on the others and give me a damage report."

"Will do boss Man!

Temperance smiled hearing Megatron's voice while Olivia gasped and backed up at the sight of the giant robots, then looked at the ash blond fearfully as she began walking towards them! "Temperance! are you out of you mind they're-"Decepticons." The gray eyed woman said getting Megatron's attention"Miss Monroe? what are..." he froze noting her haggard appearance and bloodied clothes, he picked her up gently as he could as she tucked her left hand into her hoodie pocket "What happened to you? are you injured?" she sighed a nodded the rebel leader wasn't buying it.

"But, there's blood-"

"Not mine E-type remember? I bleed energon."

"If it isn't yours then whose blood is it?"

"look, a lot has happened since you decided to go hermit on us..."

Megatron's blue optics narrowed and went to comm Knock-out only for, spark stopping scream the pierce the silence causing Temperance and the con to jump he put her down and before he could even order her to stay put. The blond girl had already took off like a bullet where the screams were coming from.

When the rebel leader and the rest of his crew rushed after her the only thing they could describe the sight before them as carnage, as what appeared to be sick and mutated humans attacking a convoy,

Temperance  over a teenage girl who was struggling to get an infected man off her, the blonde grabbed him by his hair  and stabbed in the back of his head with her trowel as one snuck up on her only for Olivia to slice head off they watched as the man head flew off his body stopped at their peds.

they watched in morbid amazement as it kept moving and growling at them "what the hell...?" Sideswipe said as he and Knock-out leaned in to get a closer look at it. only for the girl Temperance saved to shoot it in the eye with her crossbow, "God damn fucking stiffs..." she growled as the cons finally snapped out of their stupor and helped the humans, Megatron was confused and actually tried to reason with a few of the infected he even went as far as to knock them off their feet till.

Knock-Out spoke "Megatron I just scanned them there's no pulse! They're already dead!" 

"Wha- preposterous! then why are they?"

"We just saw a severed head move around, that one child you trying to hold back has been offline for 6 days..."

"...*It's mercy*...Forgive me."

With a heavy spark Megatron shot into the hoard of the undead leaving piles of seared flesh and ash as Temperance and her convoy sat down to catch their breaths, "Crap I hope She won't take points off for running late." the teen said as the ash blond sighed then looked around "where's that guy she sent to watch us?" The teen looked around fearfully ,when an odd noise caused Olivia to look under the truck, "Oh no...Temperance?"

Temperance looked under the truck and froze when she saw a zombified man with the mark of the Followers tattooed to his arm, he turned hearing them gasp to showing the his ripped out throat; as he gorged himself on what looked like a squirrel, The gray eyed woman cussed under her breath as Starscream. lifted the truck from the ground to allow Temperance to stab the guy through his ear putting him down for good. she frowned as the SiC Put the truck back down "Fuck...damn it!"

Temperance punched the side truck causing Olivia to put her hands up "It's Okay maybe..maybe she'll understand when we tell her we were attacked." the black haired woman said and the distraught blond let out an hollow laugh, as the decepticons watched "Oh yeah she'll fucking understand..." She turned her anger onto the black haired woman.

"Just like how she Understood, that we had nothing to do with Kendra running away and joining our group," she pointed her good hand into Olivia chest who backed up a bit "and look what happened! she had Gates and Ratchet blind your daughter and cut off my fucking HAND!" Temperance face suddenly felt sore as she looked in front of her and saw Olivia with her hand up as she glared at the ash blond "Look, I understand! alright we are in a very dire situation, But, don't you ever mention Piper in this again!" the shorter woman hissed as a familiar voice broke the tension

"What do you mean blinded? What did those Autobots do to my Femmeling!?" Olivia froze she knew that voice she looked around "Shawn?" she heard her daughter's birth fathers voice. but ,couldn't see the blond haired hippie anywhere, before a large green and blue visor invaded her space "Answer me squishy! where's my daughter?!" Soundwave growled,

"Soundwave Stand down!" Megatron pulled him away from the human. he was upset too, that was his niece they were talking about but, he'd seen enough death for today as his eyes stayed glued to Temperance who tucked her bloodied trowel hand back into her hoodie, as Olivia gawked up at the Green bandanna wearing mech.  

"S-Shawn? is that....how?"

"My real name in Soundwave, sorry I never told you now where's my daughter?"

"But, she can't be your- Piper is human!"

"No, she's a type of Cybertronian called pretender, that scan and assume the form of that planets dominate life form; then integrate into that species society for recon purposes."

Olivia was stupefied all these years her baby girl was one of these metal beings? possibly millions of years older then her? but, if that was true and if this whole zombie thing didn't happen? what then were they planning on leaving? and taking Piper with them and what of Piper's true form? was she as big as these giants? she didn't want to believe it.

a snapping noise brought Olivia out of her thoughts. she was met with her reflection staring back at her as Sh-Soundwave played a fingers snap sound as he stared at her "Well? Are you going to tell me where Pinknoise is?" the black haired woman looked at him confused "Piper, her real name is Pinknoise." he said not missing the cringe and hurt in the tiny femme's eyes as she swallowed her emotions "She's at our camp."

Olivia said Soundwave stared at her for a few moments guilt and pity started gnawing at him "Sorry you had to find out this way." he said before standing up and silently helping Breakdown, Knock-out and Sideswipe depose of the bodies in the road, As Olivia silently go into the truck and rested her head against the dash and cried while Temperance watched over her.

**Meanwhile at Quarry 47...**

Hilary was enjoying her little tour with Optimus he was in his holo-form as the both wondered around Kendra's house with Billie who was pointing a gun at her younger Twin's head as the deranged couple looked through the hostage girl's comic book collection and cds.

"Read it, heard it crap, oh cards I might call the neighbors up, for game of poker, what do you think darling?~" she purred at Optimus who smirked while holding a copy of the secret garden, when a jingling sound caught the three intruders off guard "What was that?" the Brown haired woman demanded as Kendra swallowed

"the house settl-..!" Optimus suddenly slammed her head into the kitchen counter and pinned her "Tsk tsk I don't like liars little lady~" he hissed as he, Hilary and Billie dragged her up stairs, they looked around and found a black door with those crappy glow-in the dark stars stuck to it, "House settling my aft open it." Optimus ordered Billie as her sister protested.

"Billie do-"

"Uh-ah I don't think my Oppy gave you permission to talk~"

*punches her in the stomach*

"urg" *cough cough*

"Do it."

Billie opened the door and stood stunned for a moment before moving aside to let her leaders see, both Hilary and Optimus smirked at each other "aw well look at this handsome little sweetheart~" Hilary cooed before walking into the room which turned to be a nursery,

handing Billie her mace Hilary picked up a baby boy who stared at three strangers curiously, while Optimus kept Kendra in a firm grip watching the woman's reaction along with his femme and hey weren't disappointed "Now, I wonder where this little guy could've come from." the psycho said looking between the twins, while Hilary happily tossed the kid around and played with him

Billie seemed angry while glaring at her sister, While Kendra just kept silent "oh, Think I know, he looks somebody i killed a while back what was his name?" He pressed as Kendra tried her hardest not to attack them as the mech yanked her straight up to face him "I said what was his name?"

Optimus glared as Kendra winced in his grip "m-My bro-brother, s-Sam." was all she said as Hilary happily cheered "yay! was that so hard?~" the browned haired woman looked at the baby "Your aunt's a slow one isn't she?~ I just kill her now and take you with me? hm~" she said booping the baby on his nose.

before someone knocked on the front door, the couple and their guard frowned and Hilary put the baby back in his crib as Optimus dropped the younger twin who coughed holding her neck as sister silently walked passed not even sparring a glance at her. 

as Hilary opened the door to find a man, if she recalled his name was Gavin, she and Optimus walked "What? I was busy in there." she huffed pointing back at Kendra's house, the man fidgeted earning some attention from the outcast leader. "You wan't something from from me, don't you?" she purred making the guy blush at her tone "well it can't be me, I belong to someone else." she smirked at Optimus who smirk and blew her a little kiss, then gave the guy a predatory look, Gavin swallowed hard as he found his voice.

"I want Temperance gone."

"Come again? I don't think i heard you right?"

"I said I want Temperance gone we don't need her here, she's too outta line."

"Hm she's outta line, huh?"

Hilary suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck and lead down the road Optimus followed as he awkwardly, explained how his brother was the original leader of Q47 and how he was better then Temperance, "and you think you can do a better job?" she said with mock interest the blond man shook his head "no, I know who in charge now...but, I know one she'll snap and everything my brother built will fall apart"

Gav said looking at the short woman who seemed to think it "And what are you proposing I do about it?' she asked pulling away from the guy as the other Outcasts and Autobots watched from their posts curiously, "I am just like my brother I can lead like him, That's what we need, that's what you need." Hilary and Optimus both looked at each other

 "So she should put you in charge hm?~" Optimus mused Gavin jumped as the holoform snuck up behind him, putting a hand on the lesser males shoulder who stuttered "S-she'll be much better off." he insisted the autobot leader gave him a toothy grin as The Outcast leader though over what Gavin was selling and she wasn't buying;

"Y'know _Gabbie_ I've been thinkin' about how Temperance promised to kill me and she clearly despises me.~" Gavin looked at her with an arrogant smirk as Optimus grin got wider as his femme got that look in her eye as she looked at the wimpy male before her, "But, here's the thing doll~, she's swallowing that anger and pride to gather MY supplies so my group and Oppy's boys don't slaughter the lot of you. she's out there getting shit done, now that takes balls, and then there's _you_."

Gavin's brows furrowed as Hilary started to advance on him "The coward who waited for Tempy to leave so you could sneak over here a try to convince me to take her out like a conniving little bitch, and just take over?" the her brown eyes locked on to his blue ones as he tried to avert. but, Optimus forced him to look at her "N-no I didn't,..!" she silenced him as she leaned in to his face wrapped her arms around his neck

"Y'know what I think? I think you can't kill Temperance because you don't have the _balls_!" Gavin screamed fell forwards as sharp pain shot through his groin he looked down saw blood falling down his legs as Hilary's knee dug into him a few more times, before pulling away to revealing the blade protruding from her knee that retracting back into her metal leg.

She pulled away as he fell to the ground clutching what was left of his mutilated crotch, as the Outcast leader used her boot to tilt him chin to look up at her "Or maybe you did, guess we'll never know.~" she teased as Optimus's holo-meter brought her mace down on the male's back killing him "no backbone neither." the autobot leader joked before the sound of an engine caught everyone attention "ah, speak of the devil, they're here.~" Hilary teased as a truck came through the gates, but, something was missing her brown eyes narrowed as Temperance climbed out of the truck.

"where the hell is Issac?"

"Dead."

"Excuse me? what do you mean he's dead?"

"We ran into a roadblock, a rotten one."

Hilary tsk'd as Temperance noticed two dead bodies, laying in front of her "we had a deal you said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" the blond hissed as Hilary sneered at her "Oh, yeah we sure did, but. You see while you were gone that bitch" She pointed at a gate guard "took out two of my people. and this ball-less loser tried get me to kill you." Temperance gaze turned cold as she locked onto Gavin's body as Hilary came up to her wrap an arm around her.

"But with Isaac gone I think some retribution, is in order...kill the old bat." before any of the Quarry residents could Register what the Outcast leader said Billie already had her gun out and "No!" Temperance shouted as Kendra's older twin fired on an old woman hitting her right between the eyes dropped scaring everyone gathered in the courtyard,

"What's the big deal? she was old I doing her a favor.~" the brunette said when suddenly Sunstreaker came drive towards them opening his door for Billy as Prowl yelled "The Avenger is heading this way! sir!" Optimus looked at his SIC "what how did they get that ship back in the air?!" the prime growled before turning to Hilary "Let's go Sweetspark!" he growled his holometer disappeared as he attached the trailer from Temperance's truck and drove off with his bots and the Outcasts "See ya around Tempy!~" Hilary screamed from the window as Optimus honk at them.  

As Temperance stood there in stunned silence as the Avenger slowly docked over the quarry landing on one of the limestone cliffs over looking the settlement as Megatron came down from the ship "Temperance? why were the autobots here?" she couldn't hear him it was all just static to her, he watched her silently stand up and walk over to Gavin's corpse as it began to reanimate in front them "you hated me, you always did...but, your brother knew that you wouldn't survive in the world, you were too weak Gav, so he made me leader...and you hated me for it and look where it got you." she said before stabbing Gavin in the head putting him down "look where it got me." Megatron activated he Holo-meter and hugged her from behind.               


	8. Dissolution

**The Nemesis Six hours before arrival...**

Temperance eyes opened slowly as her vision adjusted to the darkness, her head was still swimming in the fuzziness of her hangover; before going to sit up only for someone to pull her back against a hard blond women tensed before recalling what happen a few hours ago, "You still need to rest."

Megaton said sharply her gray eyes found his red one's he seemed to be looking for hummed tiredly as the warlord felt her bionic hand brush across his chest, irksomely bringing his curiosity forward. "Temperance...how did you lose your hand?" he felt her tense up in arms and her heart-rate spiked, Megatron could feel it drumming in her chest.

"It was a week after I left the Jasper survivors...

***flash back to 6 months ago...***

"I was tired after walking several days with barely any rest, I found this house I thought it was empty but, I wrong.

Temperance slowly walked up the steps of the house she carefully checked to make sure it safe. Suddenly she heard the floorboards creak! she whirled around only to see the butt of a rifle swing towards her, then darkness when she woke of Temperance's arms was shackled to a wall, one of her captures noticed he nudged his buddy, "Ey check it man."

the brown haired smirked as The blond glared "what the fuck is this?" she growled the two men oohed at her demand "looks like we got our selves a feisty one Bucky.~" red haired male mused as Temperance sneered at him in disgust as his friend put his fingers under her chin. "Don't worry we're not gonna hurt you."

"If your not going to kill me then, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, aren't you mouthy one, I like that easy to break, we're gonna have a little fun wit-"

*spit*

"heheh...yer dead!"

He went to strike her when his friend calmed him down, "whoa, whoa easy Jimmy y'know the boss gets first dibs, lets wait for him to get back." Jimmy grind before following Bucky out of the room. Temperance kept her eyes trained on them as they left, mind playing out different scenarios of how was going to kill them "should we leave the tool box near her?"

She heard the red head ask only for Jimmy to snort; "those chains are heavy iron! She'd need a welder to get them off!" the ash blond eyed said box on the washing machine, she swallowed staring at the saw then her hand. Cogs slowly turning as she scan the room they had her locked in,Temperance's stomach dropped when her eyes landed on a pile of dirty womens clothes. but, then something else caught her eye.

Something that pissed her right off, in that pile was chained up little zombie girl reaching for a dirty teddybear before noticing the blond and started growling. It was all blurr then; all Temperance remembered was grabbing the biting back the pain as she cut herself free. sure all the other girls they held captive, were too scared or weak to fight back...But, She was Temperance Fucking Monroe! these little boys will soon learn, they fucked with the wrong woman.

When Jimmy and Bucky came back with their boss, They were shocked to find their little captive gone. "what the hell where-" they froze seeing a hand laying in some weird glowing blue goo on the floor. "what is tha-ow fuck this shit burns!"

Jimmy yelled holding his fingers away from the puddle, while their boss glared at him "Ya'll brought a another infected in here!?" as Buck slowly looked around nervously spoke up "Guys we locked her in here right?" the two tensed hearing the door creak they slowly turned around in sync with the creaking and looked up with the click to see. Temperance with more of that glowing stuff; dripping from her mouth and stub. slowly advancing on them with an unhinged smile.

"oh don't worry boys, I'm just gonna have a little fun.~" She said in a raspy tone.

They backed into a corner as their screams echoed throughout the empty halls and surrounding area. By the time she was done the men were barely recognizable she slaughtered them like the pigs they were. then looked at the little zombie child who was still trying to get to her. Though her eyes were sad,Temperance's face held no emotion as she kicked the teddy bear to the child, "I'm sorry." was all she said before shooting the girl in the head with one of the men's revolvers.

After Temperance calmed down she walked out of the room locked it, found the bathroom calmly washed all the blood and energon off her body. found their weapons locker and where they put her stuff got dressed. Went to fire place grabbed an Iron skillet and waited until it was red-hot and pressed it against her stub. it was another two days before she left that damn house, She lost a lot of energon and needed the rest. when she was well enough to leave she torch the damn thing.

***end***

"I added the trowel a few weeks later..." Temperance said she felt Megatron tighten his arms around her, as the mech's avatar growled "it's good that you terminated them." he let a dark chuckle. "Because if you hadn't, what I had in mind, would've been a million time worse, the escape you gave them..."

the warlord said a in a dark tone; He was protective when someone threatens his femme ...He shifted sitting up so Temperance was in his lap his red eyes met her gray ones, as his desires and possessiveness took over, he knows they didn't violate her.

But, that didn't change the fact that, they harmed and touched her, Temperance seemed to catch on what he wanted and slowly pulled Megatron into a kiss: let's just say for someone whose never kissed or laid with a organic before, Megatron was a fast learner...

**Meanwhile at Greendale 8am**

Bumblebee's holo-avatar was looking around Abby's trailer as the android took a nap when J.J. acted up "av! oou.!" the little girl shouted causing Bee to jump as he watched Abby opened one eye to see what the baby wanted, "hm? what'cha drawing there Snaps?"

J.j. made a fuss smacking the paper, Bumblebee cocked his head to the side; not understanding what she was doing till Abby got up and to see what the picture was "is it me?" the little made a grumpy protest. Then pointing outside at the tree house "oh, It's your uncle Raf...You, think Raf is the tree." Abby frowned as Bumblebee's avatar came up to her and asked in a forced raspy whisper.

"can she not talk?"

"not yet, everyone else says she should be...I think she's working at her own pace."

"it-It's because of Raf *clears throat* i-isn't it?"

"I don't know Bee, She was only a few months old too young to remember..that incident let alone be traumatized by it."

The scout was silent his throat hurt from talking as he finally got a good look at Abby and J.J.'s room there were drawings and a few finger paintings. but, what upset him was Abby and Miko's crudely drawn zombie take-down strategy on the walls it showed a green being with patches of red on it, in Miko's handwriting it said{ BADGUY aim for these} she circled the knees the head, and had an answer for the blood: rotten ketchup. {don't Eat!}

Bumblebee frowned stared at the mural for a few minutes before something tugged on his avatar's pant looked down and saw J.J. using him as support she tried to figure how to stand, her brows furrowed as she tried walking to Abby who held her breath...only for the alarm to go off causing the baby to fall on her butt throw a tantrum! Bumblebee picked her up and handed her to Abby as his avatar disappeared in shimmer of sparks.

**on the other side of camp**

Catherine hummed as she slowly woke up, as looked around her bedroom, what time was..8!?she was supposed to be at the medical tent an hour ago! She got up quickly threw her lab coat on and ran out of her trailer. Only to be met by Ratchet?! she watched his holoavatar: giving some of the children and adults a check up.

 _*what-how was he...*_  Then she remembered last night, Fowler's file Ratchet carring her to her room, as if he sensed her Ratchet eyes found her gawking at him "And what are you doing here? I told you rest!?" he huff crossing his arms, "i-" her stomach cut her off "And you haven't eaten yet?! And you call yourself a doctor." he scoffed. Catherine face turned red and went to tell him off, But the medic silenced her "hup-hup, none of that! go refule, now and make it a proper meal; none of those cereal bars." he ordered pushing the E-type Doctor towards the mess-hall, the ginger haired huffed as walked into the mess-hall.

Shooting daggers at Hilary as she giggled at Catherine's red face: she was so embarrassed being nagged in front of the entire camp! "You know he's just looking out for you right?" Her leader said looking up from her book. it was weekend so the children were free to their own activities.

The female doctor mumbled before getting in line for food, when the alarm went off and Vince came running in "M-miss. Bellamy, J-Jack? you may want to see this!" The Silo leader and Greendale leader got up and ran outside to see everyone frozen and staring up at the sky.

"what the hell is that?!" someone yelled in the crowd as more survivors voiced their worries and opinions, Abby frowned looking up at Floyd, as she hugged J.J. close to her the baby whimpered as the Jasper survivors stared up in fear at the shadow slowy covering the camp.

the autobots stared up in shock at the sight of the decepticon warship the Nemesis.


	9. Four rusted horses

**Two days after the Nemesis Landing**

The camp was on edge as they waited for news on what was happening inside that giant ship. Prime had gone aboard to negotiate with Megatron while the rest of his team waited anxiously...Ratchet was on his 7th round of chess when the doors finally opened Optimus and Megatron walked out as the bots and cons gathered around waiting for the outcomes of their talk.  
  
"Autobots and Deceptions these are truly dark times, for this planet and it's people..as this plague rises the dead, new bonds have been forged to ensure the survival of the living." the prime stood tall along with Megatron "As of this day our war is over a truce has been made, and a new battle begins a battle for survival. may Primus help us all." he finished as the bots and cons awkwardly nodded and shook hands, Then Megatron did the mistake of letting Temperance off his shoulder.

Jack got one look at her and froze Miko on the other hand's face lit up and went to go greet her only for her boyfriend to 'mom arm' her "What the hell is she doing here?" he sneered as his girlfriend looked at him surprised along with Bulkhead and Arcee as the grey eyed woman frowned "your still on about that? I thought you would've forgiven me by now." the cybertronians looked down at their charges confused as the raven haired boy kept his angered gaze on her "you don't deserve forgiveness not after what you did to Miko!?" he hissed as Miko looked perplexed "You mean save my life?" the Japanese girl said bluntly now it was Jack turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about? she attacked you and ripped out your eye!?"

"Wait, were you the one who made coach leave?"

"Becase she attacked you!?"

"I asked her to!"

Raff curiously poked his head out of the tree house as Jack blinked and looked between Temperance and Miko, a ball of ice formed in his stomach "W-what do you mean." his girlfriend sighed piching the bridge of her nose "Boys I swear..." she grumbled and took a breath as her good eye stared off as she gathered her thoughts. "Remember that day? we went to the grocery store for supplies?" Jack nodded hesitantly "Yeah, you and coach went into the back to look for baby formula and diapers...then I found her on top of you holding a knife." he said glancing at Temperance who stood back leaning against Megatron's foot.

"What you didn't see was the walker hanging from the vent dripping blood everywhere." she shuddered as she recalled the feeling her eye slowly dying. "some of it's blood got int my eye and it got infected, Temperance gave me two choice. Take me back to the school let me say goodbye to everyone and put me down...or option B, you can guess what I chose." she said lifting her bangs showing everyone her empty eye socket Bulkhead looked like he was gonna purge, 

"That's what you walked in on...Baka." she slapped Jack upside the head he yelped rubbing the spot before Miko walked over to Temperance and hugged the woman who looked very uncomfortable before awkwardly hugging the teen back, who then noticed her metal hand and started asking a million questions as she dragged her to Abby's trailer only for Knockout and Ratchet to stop them KO grabbed Miko while Ratchet had Temperance before taking them to their respected medical stations. as Optimus and Megatron watched on.

"So, you and Temperance?"

"You and Bellamy."

"fair enough."

"...It went on before all this. that's all I'm going to give you."

The Prime nodded respecting their privacy as the warlord followed after his mate and the grumpy medic while Optimus went join his team on supply training, while Jack was left to think and get the facts right, the next time he goes judging and pointing fingers...that, and he knows he's gonna be sleeping on the floor next couple days. as he was pretty deep in the dog house with Miko...

**Meanwhile a few hours north of Greendale....**

"how much longer Breakdown?"

"Another two days kiddos just hang in there."

The ex-wrecker said as he sped down the empty highway, Starscream was flying ahead of him the scout out the area for any Rotters while he and the kids they picked up Alexis and Rad were both 10 while Carlos was 8, the were following the Nemesis which they saw flying over their temporary camp the other day.  
  
the kids were confused why their guardians wanted to follow the scary ship. till Breakdown explained it was his and Starcream's home and they'll be safe there. He still couldn't believe the seeker let them come with. as far as he knew Starscream hated humans! maybe his seeker instincts were registering them as sparklings? it would explained why he took care of their sick friend. when they first found them...

**_{They were walking around some town called Haik, Breakdown was just about ready to offline himself or Starscream which came first, as he listened to the seeker bitch and moan about not getting his way...When something caught the ex wrecker's attention he looked across the road at the elementary school, and saw a large bright pink sign with[Kids alive!! Trapped inside!! Please help!!!] in bold black letters. the two cons looked at each other as Starscream rolled his optics "argh...You wanna save them don't you?"_ **

**_he moaned Breakdown just frowned as the seeker snarled "FINE!!" throwing his hands in the air. They transformed and activated their holo-avatars, good thing they don't give off heat Breakdown mentally noted as they entered; the building was in disarray as books, papers and few rotted bodies lined to halls, it took every circuit in Breakdown not to purge; especially when they walked passed the kindergarten. and saw little human toddlers feasting on what looked like a dog._ **

**_Breakdown was starting to wonder if this was a lost cause, until they saw a female walker with it's legs missing trying to crawl down the hall reaching for something they paused before Breakdown grabbed an ax that lay few meters from her, and bashed her head in. Starscream picked up what she was reaching for a walkie-talkie and someone was calling them. Breakdown nodded at the seeker to turn it on "Hello?" he said as a small voice gasped before shouting at someone._ **

**_"Guys someone answered!"_ **

**_"we saw your sign outside and came into check."_ **

**_"is ms. Penny with you?"_ **

**_"erm..."_ **

**_The two avatars looked at each other then Breakdown pushed the body over they winced seeing the Teacher ID badge: K. Penny. Starscream tried to find someway to tell the children. but they beat him to it "She's dead isn't she?" the voice said numbly as the seeker sighed "Yes, I'm sorry." the ex wrecker gawked at the lanky avatar; did..Starscream just apologize to someone? and mean it?! Where was he right now?_ **

**_"where are you?" the seeker asked as he and Breakdown looked around the hallways "In the teacher's lounge. east wing room 211." the kid said the two nodded and made their way there when they got they saw two large desks pushed up against the door Breakdown pushed them out of the way and small girl poked her head out her green eyes stared at the two 'men' warily "hi.." she greeted before letting them in. and the two mechs were hit by the awful smell of rotting flesh and horrifying screeching and thrashing coming from an overturned metal cabinet._ **

**_And three little kids starring at them. the room was habitable. But, it was obvious the kids had long over stayed their welcome. the shelves were almost bare with what little rations they had left. and they looked like they haven't washed in weeks. the girl's brown hair was matted and greasy and her two male companions where no better.  
  
"How long have you guys been here for?" Breakdown asked as he stared at the cabinet knowing what was in there it was small enough for a child to fit in "A month maybe two? I don't know Ms. Penny locked the five of us in here." the blond haired boy explained as he fiddled with his baseball bat._ **

**_"There's only thre..." Starscream finally connected what was thrashing around in the cabinet "When Ms. Penny didn't come back after a week Billy thought she ditched us and tried to escape." the girl explained, jumping when the cabinet moved "He got his pinky bit off by a kindergartner. he turned within the week."  
  
she swallowed as the other kids backed up a bit. "We didn't know what to do...so we lured and locked him in there." the two mechs frowned one of them was going to have to...take care of Billy "and the other kid?" Breakdown asked the smaller boy pointed at the freezer "Freddie in cold box." he said in broken english the two cons looked between the freezer and cabinet._ **

**_"Why isn't he like that?"_ **

**_"we don't know Billy scratched him when we locked him in there."_ **

**_"Did he get sick?"_ **

**_"yeah, same symptoms and everything...but, he didn't come back like Billy did. Rad, Carlos and I wrapped him in the curtains and put him in the freezer."_ **

**_Breakdown and Starscream looked at each other having a conversation through their comms, and looked back at the kids "pack whatever you have left and follow me outside" Breakdown said handing Starscream the axe as the kids finished packing and followed BD's avatar out.  
while Starscream waited a few moments then kicked the cabinet open and a small pudgy boy rolled out he growled looked around wildly. causing his bloody dislocated hands to flail as he sniffed to air he wheezed picking up the kids scent and walked toward the door. Not noticing Statscream behind him who silently reeled the ax back and swung...}_ **

The Seeker was pretty silent after that, it took a few days before he told Breakdown he killed all the small ones before, setting one of his missiles at the building, He just couldn't stand the thought of seeing them walking around like that. Needless to say Breakdown was starting to feel like he was in an episode of the outer limits.

it was freaking weird seeing Whiny,conniving,delusional Starscream acting all emotional and parental towards a bunch of kids and fleshlings no less! was creepy. Don't get Breakdown wrong , he's not calling the kettle black here. He's just as protective of them too. but...it was just to surreal for him. he was brought out of his thoughts,

by Starscream comming him to stop for the night the was cabin near by. the blue jeep pulled off the road and found the cabin. activating his holo-avatar and went in first; the kids waited curious as Alexis said "how long you this one will last?" Rad and Carlos thought it over "thirty seconds." they said just as a gunshot came from inside the cabin. the kids watched as a man was thrown from the front door to ground starring fearfully as Breakdown appeared in the doorway holding the man's gun.

the kids watched as their guardian grimaced his jaw flexed around before spitting something out at the man the kids knew it was a bullet and giggled as they watched BD snapped the rifle like a toothpick causing the man panic and run towards the jeep and pull out a pistol pointing it at the he yelled something. when Carlos knocked on the window the mans crazed eyes looked at the little Latino who smiled a pointed up. the man follow the kids instructions and went 60 shades of pale. when he saw a fully transformed Starscream glowering down at him; the man swallowed stuffed the pistol back into his pants and ran off into the night. When Breakdown was sure it was safe he let the kids out and they all settled down for the night.


	10. Armada kids survivors profiles

**Name: Alexis Thi Dang**

**Age 10**

**hair color: brown**

**eyes: green**

**status: alive**

Bio: Not much different from her Armarda counterpart she's the daughter of a politician and hung out with Rad and Carlos, only difference being her height and intelligence. [she's 10 give her a break] like any kid in her current situation she's scared. but, tries to keep a strong face so not to look weak in front of her friends. things that have changed with Alexis for this story is her outfit. (if anyone seen Armada then you know she wears.) in this case she wears gray camouflage capris, a black T-shirt. a pink hoodie and Ms. Penny's brown paperboy cap with a small bloodstained lilac ribbon tied around it; made from a scrap of curtain she and the others wrapped Freddie in when he died. she carries around Billy's satchel. Alexis's main weapon of protection is a cast iron fire poker. Starscream later gives her crossbow he took from a bandit thought she doesn't know to use it.

**Bradley "Rad" White**

**Age: 10**

**Hair: blond**

**Eyes: gray-blue**

**Status: alive**

BIO: Again not much different from his original counter part his parents were scientists, and he liked to play sports and dreamed of being an astronaut. But, that soon came crashing down when the plague hit; leaving Rad and his friends stranded at school to fend for themselves, like Alexis he tries keep a strong face for Carlos who they view as a little brother. he mostly copes by hiding behind a reassuring smile and witty jokes .Rad wears his blue minor league jersey, with a yellow hoodie underneath and brown cargo shorts and a red bandanna that belonged to Billy tied to his right arm and Freddie's allergy bracelet on his right wrist, his main weapon is a baseball bat, his secondary is a 9 mm pistol  he nicked from a dead police officer. and he knows how to use it, his dad used to take him to a gun range on his free time.

**Carlos Lopez**

**Age: 8**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Status: alive**

**BIO:**  He's very much different from his Armada counter part. being younger, smaller and having little to no knowledge of the English language. Carlos and his family had just immigrated to the US from the Dominican Republic; just barely a month before the plague hit. He relies mostly on Rad or Alexis to communicate for him, as they were tutoring him in English class, resulting in a sibling connection with the two older kids. his main weapon of choice is a Crowbar he found in the janitors closet, his secondary weapon is a Shotgun Breakdown found on the road for him. Rad is currently teaching him how to use it Carlos wears a gray and orange baseball-t with a brown sleeveless hoodie dark blue jeans. on his left wrist he wears a bracelet Alexis made out of the same purple curtain Freddie was wrapped in and a piece of Billy's bandanna. 

**Billy**

**Age 10**

**hair: black**

**Status: deceased**

BIO: not much is known about Billy prior to the main story, other then like his Armada counterpart he was a bully to the kids, and had rough time adjusting the current state of the world. He has a nervous breakdown! when Ms. Penny disappears while out supply running. causing him to assume she abandoned them! he tries to escape the school. But not without his younger sister... who he finds zombiefied. and when he tried to touch her. she bit his pinky and a large portion of his hand off! before Rad and Fred rescue him. and a that's when he started getting sick, showing the symptoms from the PSA announcements his friends started worrying, as he got worse, Billy knew he was dying he apologized to Rad's group for always picking on them, gave Rad his lucky bandanna, he later comes back as a walker and in put down by Starscream.

**Fred**

**Age 9**

**Hair: light brown**

**Status: deceased**  

 **BIO** : not much is known about Freddie prior to the main story, other then like his Armada counterpart he was also a bully to the kids, though he he seemed okay on the outside; on the inside he was having just as rough time as Billy comprehending the whole plague, it made it worse when Ms. Penny never came back. he was the one who put Billy's sister down, After he and Rad went after the hysterical boy. shortly after Billy's death and reanimation Fred and the other's Lured their former friend into a metal cupboard. Unfortunately Fred got scratched by Billy when they went to lock it. he passed away a few days later. His friends Wrapped up and put his in the freezer after holding a small funeral for him and Billy.


	11. Train to Miami

**I am soo f*ing sorry for the late ass updates! I just needed time to recharge my batteries! Anyways heres a new Chapter of TFPZW! enjoy!**

**........**

**,,,,,,,**

**.......**

**,,,,,,,**

_"left chicago, left the filth hopped the box car headed south..."_ Temperance mumble to herself getting Megatron's attention as he and Knockout followed her down an Alley, their Alt-modes waited in a parking lot a few blocks away. Both mechs stared at her perplexed "Why you singing?" K.O. whispered as the blond looked at him. "being alone the last six months singing and talking to myself are the only things that keeps me calm and focused!" she huffed as the red haired avatar frowned "Well it's distracting me! you're going to get us caught!" the medic hissed as the gray eyed woman glared at him. 

"I will not!"

"Will too."

"Will not.."

"Will too." 

Megatron watched the two argue, before facepalming "Enough! what are you two children? or adults?" he growled at the bickering medic and mercenary they stiffened then mumbled "...adults" the warlord arched a brow at them then scanned their surroundings. before staring up at the hospital. his scans showed not threats in the area...well, live threats anyway; according to his new scanners the place was crawling with walkers.

 

"Are, you sure the files are still in there?" Knock out asked as he watching what appeared to be a zombie pushing a empty stroller. "Positive, I'm the one who hid them..." Temperance said watching the same woman a distant look in her eye. she shook her head looking back at the hospital. "This was our first base after the School." the blond explained as they made their way across the streets. 

The three stared up at the sign NO[rthwood] HOPE Hospital "well that's encouraging." Knockout said as they entered through a broken window that led through the cafeteria, after clearing the first hall Temperance led them to the common area where a small "safe room" was set up; along with a map of Nevada and some parts of California.

 Knock out frowned at all the red and overtaken areas, then noticed the Name HeLa, he's seen it on posters and graffitied randomly around town. " What's  HELA?" the medic asked Temperance who was busy checking over a shotgun she found under a desk shed hmmed, Briefly glancing up at the red banner while Megatron was busy studying a graph that showed the infected and different types of strains.

"HeLa, I've been seeing it around the hospital and in town." The ash-blond frowned as Knockout repeated his question. "It stands for Health Environment Life Agency...it's their fault the plague advanced so quickly." the two mechs looked at her to continue "When the O-virus was in it early stages, it stared out as a simple Flu like disease. and of course that meant a vaccine was needed to combat it...and what do humans do when they make a vaccine?" Knock out answered " They used a weaker but, mutated version of the original illness." Temperance smirked tapping her nose. 

"Exactly. But, Hela didn't know how to get a sample because; that orange Radiated goo turns to grey ash when introduced to a sterile environment. so, they improvised; got their hands on a blood sample tried to engineered it into an artificial virus and used it in the Vaccine, you can guess how it turned out." A sudden weeping caused Them to tense up, Temperance put a finger to her lips, as claw like fingers clutches the the safe room door.

Megatron and Knockout's eyes widened as this new walker entered the room. it's limbs were freakishly elongated as it stood seven feet tall. flesh a sickly yellow. it had bloody clawed out holes where it's ears should've been. no doubt, done by it's own hand. it' balding head was matted with crusted blood as it rotted scalp was slowly peeling off showing parts of it's skull.

 

both mechs tense as the soft almost childlike weeping slowed down raspy wheezing as it's sunken milky eyes looked around the room. before stepping closer to Temperance who stood still, it slowly sniffed the air turned to the E-type with a low growl and before it could let out a scream The ash-blonds's metal fist shot out over it's mouth the mercenary lifted the creature off it's feet before slamming it to the floor and stabbing it in the head. as Megatron and K.O. starred down at the thing then at Temperance in awe.

"What in the pit is that?"

That Boys is a Weeper. nasty, fuckers can imitate crying and sometimes speech. it's best to take them out before they see you. their scream alerts the hoard."

"They don't look like a fleshling...gender wise I mean."

Knock out said scanning the weeper's body, "Yeah that type of strain, I think the person was on hormones or they mutated to point where their bust and...'equipment' was not needed?" Temp said as simply as she could the medic's lips formed thin line as he checked what looked to be a hospital band "it says that she was hear for cancer treatment her name was Cr-" Megatron suddenly intervened "Don't. these aren't human anymore...so, it's better if they remain nameless." Knockout looked at the ex-warlord baffled, before calmly nodding Temperance just sighed feeling an odd sense of melancholy as she lead them farther into hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This a one shot for now I will get around to continuing it when I finish up on other thing! Cos' damn I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
